


Florentine Violets

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pre Canon, Yuletide Treat, schoolgirl crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane remembers her long-ago summer in Florence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florentine Violets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katekane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/gifts).



Yes, she remembered. Florence, and those two American sisters! Jane was bewitched by the pair of them. Ruth was impossibly glamorous, gorgeous as a peacock; Carrie Louise was almost more intimidating, not in herself, but so quiet and delicate that one feared to touch her, lest she break. Jane, feeling very awkward and English, could not have told which of them she was more in love with. Those whispered secrets, those innocent kisses, that bright Florentine summer! Long gone now, and both sisters married, and married again; but Jane had a long memory, and sometimes allowed herself to indulge it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Florentine Violets [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696899) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
